Made It This Far
by KrazyCrackPairing101
Summary: Yusei remembers their first time. Yaoi, Synchroshipping, lemon, first yaoi lemon, one-shot, AU


**WARNING: CONTAINS YAOI (BOY AND BOY TOGETHER), LEMON (SEX), OOC, AND SYNCHROSHIPPING (ATEM/YUSEI)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Yusei looked at the man sleeping next to him. Arms wrapped around him possessively, and a warm chest pressed to him gently. Even breaths taken in and out, a tan hand pressed against the small of his back, and Yusei was completely comfortable. His face was buried into the crook of the sleeping man's neck. Yes, Yusei was completely comfortable in this man's arms.

In Atemu's arms, he didn't want to move.

Honestly, thinking back in the beginning, Yusei didn't expect himself to be with 'Atemu-sempai' in any sense, besides in the category 'acquittance', maybe friends.

At first, they weren't even on a first name basis, no, it was 'Sennen-Sempai', and 'Fudo-kun'. They weren't even in the same grade, let alone the same classes. Instead, they met in the Kendo Club.

**XOXO**

He was accepted into one of the most supreme schools in the area, Domino Academy. After getting straight A's in his old school, he was able to go somewhere new and better. Don't get him wrong, he loved his old school and old friends, but if you ever graduate from there, colleges would think you're some type of criminal that bribed your way through.

He received the acceptance letter, and Martha, someone who took care of him when he was younger, was extremely proud of him. He called a childhood friend, Jack, to inform him that he was going to his school. Jack grew up with him in the orphanage. They were close friends, but was separated when Jack was adopted by an extremely pristine man.

Yusei was going to his dream school with an old friend of his.

When he first entered, Jack greeted him and helped him into his own dorm, which he shared with a boy named Crow. Him and Crow got along really well, and hit it right away. They were defiantly fast friends. At first, classes were a bit difficult, but then he started to get the hang of the teachings and workload. He met an old friend, a new one, and gotten along with everyone he had a class with, then Jack suggested to take an after school activity. It would cure his boredom that Yusei would get sometimes, and it could be fun. At first he was thinking of the robotics club, but then Crow dragged him along to something different, Kendo. That's where he met Sennen-sempai.

He heard rumors about Sennen, and a lot of girls drooling over him (and some boys). His sempai came from Egypt, and his exotic and handsome looks attracted plenty of attention. He was actually admired and loved by most of the student body. Jack would say he didn't care for him, and wanted nothing to do with him, but always beamed when he was complimented by sempai on his skills in Kendo.

Yusei didn't hate him, but he wasn't in love with Sennen-sempai like most people.

Sennen-sempai was extremely skilled. He was an inch or two taller then Yusei himself, but could bring men the size of Jack down easily. It was hard to land a hit on him in Kendo, so beating him in an actual match was out of the question. Yusei never really talked to Sennen-sempai. When going over stances, and matches, Sempai would give a compliment or feedback to him, but nothing more.

No, they didn't start talking and engaging in conversation until the night Yusei couldn't sleep. He sneaked into the Kendo building, and began to practice so he could tire himself out, and hopefully go to bed.

His sempai caught him by surprise, which was strange, because he was greatly aware of his surroundings.

Sennen-sempai chuckled deeply at the slightly startled and shock face of Yusei.

"My apologies," Sempai said in his velvet, baritone voice. "I just forgot to lock this place up, and didn't expect you to be here, Fudo-kun. I didn't have any intentions of startling you, I swear."

"No, it's fine. I just...couldn't sleep and found it opened so I just came in. Sorry," Yusei gave.

Sempai just waved it off, and asked why he couldn't sleep. Yusei had nightmares about his father, but didn't tell him that. Instead, he said it just wasn't comfortable in his dorm room. After Sempai gave him a disbelieving look, he shrugged off the lie and offered to walk Yusei back to his dorm. Yusei took the offer to be polite, and the two made their way into the boys' section. They talked about where Yusei was from, and when Yusei said he came from the Satellite region, sempai was one of the very few people to not judge him, or he decided not to act on it. Either way, it was nice, and two talked about a more 'dorky' subject, physics and chemistry. Yusei said he wanted to major in them and became some kind of engineer, and Sennen-sempai said he was glad he was doing something he loved. He said he could tell by the way Yusei talked about the subject that he loved it, and sempai was correct.

When they were saying goodbye, that's when Sennen-sempai, insisted on being called _Atemu-sempai_, and in return he would start calling Yusei by his first name as well; Yusei-kun.

After that incident, the two started talking more and more. First it was just strictly in the Kendo club, but the two started to expand more. They started to learn their favorite foods and color, and music. They were both, surprisingly, into classical music, and other musical genres. Atemu-sempai loved spicy food, but Yusei liked sweet treats. They both adore their caffeine, but Yusei would always favore milk When there were differences, there was similarities too. He also started to get to know Atemu's personality as well. He had a more proper speech, as if he was brought up in a castle, but he was a bit of a flirt as well. He had an aura of booming confidence, and command. He wasn't too arrogant, but he did have his cocky moments that could be forgiven very easily. Atemu would throw tiny comments that would make people flustered in seconds, but he would say he didn't mean to. Yusei swore he was lying.

He would rarely burst out laughing, like Crow, but gave a deep chuckle when ever he found something amusing.

Atemu was also a complete gentleman. He would open the door for someone, help them up from the ground, pull the chair out for them, and made sure they returned to their room safely before doing his own thing.

Yusei admired him and came to like him as well, but didn't think Atemu-sempai grew on him so much.

He would have never realized that he thought his friend as something more, until that day in math, on a Monday.

Some girl was bragging about some amazing night that she shared with some guy. Yusei wasn't interested in hearing some loose girl's night with some random guy, and didn't understand why anyone would want to listen either, crowding around her. That was until he heard 'Atemu-sempai', and 'bed', on a 'Saturday night'. That would explain why Yusei didn't hear from him that night.

Yusei was a bit crushed that Atemu didn't answer back to his text messages, or picked up his phone, because there was some random girl he wanted to sleep with.

Yusei didn't act on an impulse, he never did and he never will, but he couldn't stop thinking about Atemu all over that girl, and the hickeys she was showing as proof. It made him sick, but Yusei didn't mention it to Atemu. In fact, he tried to ignore that moment and push it away, along with the strange feelings that came along with it. No, instead he tried to spend more time with Atemu after school, going downtown to their favorite coffee shop, joke about the teachers Yusei had, and how the school was giving more and more work.

The girl was forgotten over time, but his sweet delusions were replaced.

Someone else triggered the strange feelings within him, this time it was a boy. He was studying with Jack and Crow in the library, while he got up to get a book for his research paper, he heard the low whispers.

"No seriously, I was with Atemu-sempai! We went to this place downtown! See!" He showed faint bite marks on his neck and stomach.

"Wow...was he any good?"

"Good? He was amazing!"

There it was, that sick feeling in his stomach and the clench on his heart. He couldn't think about it for long, he had a paper to continue, and he didn't want some boy ruining his grades. Yusei tried to push it down, but the conversation kept popping up in his head. Yusei tried his best to ignore the scene, and worked on his notes.

He didn't realize he was acting strange until Crow confronted him in their dorm room. Yusei tried to give an excuse, his friends didn't buy it, and Yusei had no choice but to tell. Crow said he was jealous. At first, Yusei thought it was ludicrous, so did Jack, but after he considered the way he was feeling, he admitted, he was jealous.

Crow joked about him wearing something 'sexy' to catch sempai's attention, and it was enough to make Yusei laugh, and go to bed peacefully.

Yusei was thinking about telling Atemu for a week, before he got the courage to actually face his new found crush. Then his crush crushed him, again, unknowingly. Yusei saw him after Kendo, his tongue shoved down some girl's throat. Her name was Anzu.

Yusei rarely cried, but he did that night. Jack found him, and demanded to know what was wrong; he told him everything. He wanted to crawl in a hole and forget all about Atemu, but after a short time of grieving, and not going to Kendo for a few days; Atemu went to talk to him.

He didn't want Crow to let him in at all, and didn't want to be left alone with him either, but Crow insisted on letting it out and finally telling him. Yusei agreed, it was time to stop being miserable.

Crow left them alone,and pushed Jack out the room. It was an awkward conversation at first. Atemu wanted to know why he didn't come to practice lately, saying that he was worried. Yusei did feel a tug of guilt, because Atemu didn't know, and shouldn't be punished for it either.

He told him, Yusei admitted that he liked Atemu and then explained why he didn't show up for a few practices. While Yusei started from the beginning, and told Atemu when he realized liked Atemu more than a friend, the whole time, Atemu didn't say a word and listened. At first, he looked a bit shocked, and then frowned when he felt guilty, and a regretful look in his eyes appeared. When Yusei was done, there was a small silence, but it felt like they were sitting there for an hour. Yusei tried to avoid his gaze at all times.

He was finally forced to look into Atemu's deep crimson eyes, when his face was cupped with two hands and his chin was pushed up. Then, he was pulled closer to him, until their lips finally touched. Yusei was shocked, but then leaned in and started to kiss back, until sempai pulled away.

"I'm sorry. If I had known, I never would have been with those people, and I never would have hurt you. Can you forgive me?" Sempai said as he touched their foreheads together. Yusei clinched on the elder's shirt, and nodded. Atemu smiled. "Then, it shall be just you and me, Yusei-kun. I promise."

That was when he started to call Atemu-sempai, plain old Atemu.

They were dating, but neither had a real relationship. Yusei never had a boyfriend, and Atemu admitted that he never had a real honest relationship himself, but wanted to give it a try. Atemu said he wanted to start with Yusei and hopefully make it last, because he cared for him deeply.

His new boyfriend had a way with words, ladies and gentlemen.

Yusei thought it would be a bit weird at first, but they were extremely comfortable with each other. Atemu would walk him to his classes, help him with his books, and devoted all of his romance to Yusei. The whole school didn't realize they were together until Atemu kissed him goodbye, when he dropped him off at physics. People crowded around Yusei and asked if they were really going out, and he answered yes. He expected someone to choke him, but instead there were girls jumping up and down, squealing how cute they were together.

Crow teased and Jack was being over protective like always, but everything was fine. He even got to know some of Atemu's friends. At first, a couple of them scared him a bit, mainly Bakura, but they all turned out nice, and extremely funny. Seto Kaiba, head of the student council, was Atemu's cousin, and so was Yugi Moto. Then there was Ryou, Bakura's younger brother, and Malik Ishtar, who also came from Egypt. Then there was Jounochi, who was with Seto, but the two were always arguing about something, then making out the next second. Yugi and Ryou seemed to be the most welcoming in the group, but then Malik grew on him as well.

He had a really weird introduction to the Egyptian because the first thing he said was, "And here I thought that me, my grumpy boyfriend, and Atem were finally going to have a threesome."

"Shut up, Malik!"

"Is 'Kura-kun jealous?"

Atemu said to ignore him, and Yusei came to realize that Malik was the only one to say Atemu's name differently. He guess the rules of their language were different.

He then realized that everyone was trying to push Yugi and Ryou together. Those two had a crush on each other and didn't want to admit, but after a frustrated Atemu and Malik gave up, they decided to lock those two in a closet together, still didn't confess, but entertaining, none the less. Yusei had to admit, there wasn't a dull moment with the group around.

Then there was the first date between Atemu and Yusei. It wasn't something fancy, and it wasn't something too cliche either. Atemu took him to a vehicle show that was downtown. Yusei had a love for motorcycles and cars, so Atemu took him some place he knew he would enjoy. Every single one of their friends claimed they had a weird first date, but they had fun. After a few months, the two lovebirds couldn't get sick of each other. They were happy, and sure, there was their shared arguments, but everything was fine.

Until things got a bit heated.

The two were at the park, just hanging around, and then the two were on a bench. First, Atemu was getting the bit of ice cream from the corner of lips, as a tease, then that tease turned into a kiss, and that kiss turned heated.

Yusei hung on his boyfriend's shirt as he leaned in more, the vanilla forgotten. Their lips pressed together, and then slowly pulled apart, then brought together again but with a bit more force. Atemu brought his hands to cup Yusei's cheeks, and then a tongue pressing against his lips. Yusei had the urge to open his mouth, so he parted his lips as his boyfriend's moist organ penetrated his mouth. The invader explored Yusei's mouth, rubbing against the other's tongue, flicking at the roof of the mouth. It was hitting sensitive spots, causing a noise to escape from Yusei. Then Atemu slowly brought his tongue back as a small string of saliva connected them together.

His boyfriend gave a smile. "Let's get back,"

After that, almost every single kiss started to turn into a heated locked tongue battle. Just when the two started to demand more in a kiss, Atemu started to pull away. Yusei noticed a certain look in his eye, after being clouded by want and need, there was something else. He just hoped he wasn't having second thoughts on anything. They were fine when they were normal with each other, or around their friends, but after getting a bit more intimate with each other, there was a hesitant look in Atemu's eyes.

Yusei could only guess that Atemu was holding back. Yusei appreciated him not jumping into sex, but he still wanted to be touched and vice versa. He didn't want Atemu to feel like he had to stop, or anything like that. And if it wasn't that, then Yusei could only fear the worst, and the only explanation for his hesitation was... that Atemu wasn't attracted to him like that. Yusei didn't even want to think about that possibility.

He wanted Atemu to know it was okay, without it turning too awkward, or horrible.

Yusei wanted to be easily as wanted as that girl in math class, or that boy in the library.

They were going to have to work something out. He could only hold back hormones for so long.

Then there were tongues brushing against each other in a heated battle. Yusei's back against the wall, and Atemu's chest against his own. When Atemu threatened to pull back, Yusei hooked his arms around the elder's neck, keeping Atemu in the same place. He leaned forward, pressing his tongue more into his boyfriend's moist cave, knowing perfectly well that his partner would react, wanting to regain back the dominance. Then Atemu was pulling away again, and Yusei pulling him forward again, but Atem pushed on Yusei's shoulders, causing the younger to groan and falter.

Atemu didn't fully pull away. Yusei started to feel a warm and wet organ pressed on his jaw line, and hands slowly tracing on his hips.

Light kisses tracing down his neck, and lips starting to nip down. His tongue and lips and teeth pressing against those sensitive marks on his pulse point. Yusei tangled his fingers in tri-colored hair and started to let out small whimper of satisfaction. Butterfly kisses of his lips traced back up until they reached their goal, and pressed against Yusei's swollen lips.

Then, Atemu was finally able to pull away but his face remained close to Yusei. Crimson eyes gave a questioning look, and Yusei could already tell his partner wanted answers.

"How come you are so hesitant when we get so...?" Yusei started, trying to find the right word, without being too crude.

"Intimate?" His boyfriend offered, and the younger only nodded. "I don't want to rush anything."

_Then how come you were all for it, when that girl was with you behind the Kendo building?_

Yusei pushed those jealous thoughts out of his head. He didn't want to have another argument like this.

He finally said, "You're not rushing anything. I want to be with you emotionally, and...physically. I don't want you to push me away anymore... Do you..." Lips pursed together. "find me attractive?"

Atemu was slightly taken back by the question, but then he smiled, and pressed their foreheads together. "You, attractive? No," Yusei clenched his fist on Atemu's shirt. "Attractive is an understatement when it comes to describing you, Yusei-kun. You are much more than that. You are beautiful, magnificent, and more than gorgeous."

Again, his boyfriend had a way with words, giving those comments that made Yusei grow red.

"Then, don't push me away, again?"

"Only if this is what you truly want, and desire." Yusei gave him a small nod. The Egyptian gave him a smirk. "Then, I will _devour_ you." He said in a deep, sultry voice that gave Yusei shivers. Hands moving under his shirt, and rested on his waist, and a pair of lips resting on his own. One leading the other to the door, and into the room.

"Um..."

"Bakura is with Malik for the night." Atemu quickly answered.

Atemu nipped on his collar bone. "Ah!"

Yusei was pressed on a soft bed, gently, as hands tangled in his hair and tipped his head backwards as more excess was given to Atemu. Another hand rubbed against Yusei's side, as Atemu's talented mouth left marks on his skin.

Fingers gently traced up his abdomen, pressing and searching for the right spots. Yusei's breathing became more quickened, and shallow. Atemu kissed up his neck to his ear.

"I'll make this memorable," was Yusei's boyfriend's husky whisper. Atemu pushed up Yusei's shirt. "May I?" Yusei didn't waste time getting the bothersome fabric off of him, and Atemu didn't waste time to explore the taste of his companion.

Kisses against his chest, fingers rubbing and caressing at every bare spot, Atemu explored the wonderful body presented to him. Thank the Gods for such a beautiful creature. Lips wrapped around a pink nub, as Yusei continued to be more vocal. The tongue flickered, swirled around, tasting the nipple. Then captured it between his teeth.

"Ngh."

Yusei's legs were spread more as Atemu moved in and lower. His hands rubbed against the toned stomach, then moved his fingers, slowly, towards south of the body. The palm rested against a growing bulge, twitching against the slightest and barest touch.

Yusei whimpered out his boyfriend's name, wanting more. A tongue trailing down lower, rubbing against the flat stomach, and tracing down, dipping in the navel,causing the younger to arch, and hips to buck against his hand.

The teasing continued as the Egyptian's lips kissed back up, too slow for Yusei, and brought their lips to touch each other again. The paler of the two wrapped his arms around the strong neck, and dipping his own tongue into the elder's mouth, starting another battle between the two.

Then a hand went back to work, not forgetting the clothed erection in its presence, giving it a slight squeeze.

Tan fingers unbuckled the belt, snapping the button off, and zipping open the pants.

The pesky pants were pulled down, soon, the boxers were discarded and forgotten. Yusei's member was finally free, and cool air hit it. Another moan escaped, even through the heated the kiss.

A finger touched the base of the cock, and rubbed it carefully, while it became harder with every growing second.

Yusei couldn't stand the slow teasing from his boyfriend, it was torturing, and wasn't helping as he started to be painfully hard.

"More." Yusei was able to escape through their kiss. "More, more." Atemu released his mouth, air finally able to go to the lungs, and returned to the crook of the neck, kissing on the most sensitive spot he discovered. He gave into the demand, and wrapped his large hand around member, rubbing it. His thumb circling around the head, spread the pre-cum, as Yusei began to leak and drip by Atemu's touch.

"More. Ah! More!" The elder growled lowly at the _very_ convincing sound.

Toes curled at the end of the bed, digging into the bed sheets as the touch became more menacing.

Then the hand began to slowly pump the cock, and Yusei began to be less shy about the projection of his voice. His moans became louder, "Atemu!" The named growled deeply again, and made his hand work faster. His tongue pressed against the pressure point of Yusei's neck, and his hand, fully, moving from the head to the base.

Head thrown back, and hips moving against his will, Yusei was panting and withering, moaning and thrashing. The fingers wrapped around tighter, moving faster and harder. "Ngh- Ah!Ah!"

The noises that man can make him do...

Teeth nipped, and the pumping quickened. Yusei's vision was getting cloudy, and his stomach was clenching. "I...I..." The boy couldn't get it out in time, his back arched, hips raised, and a cry escaped as he came on the elder's hand and on his own stomach. He settled down on the bed, taking deep breaths, trying to lower his heart race. Yusei looked up and saw his boyfriend licking the white mess on his hand. Atemu captured his gaze, and leaned over to his ear, licking the lobe.

"You taste really good, and I want more." The possessive, and capturing voice was enough to send more shivers down his spine. Yusei yelped in surprise when the Egyptian went completely down on him. He didn't waste any time to capture the whole member in his mouth, and started to suck on it. The moment the moist cave touched the flaccid member, it immediately stood at attention, and Yusei was back to being vocal.

The head bobbed up and down, and deep-throating, swallowing all of him.

The pleasure was outstanding, and the movement of his tongue was God-like. Yusei didn't even notice as his partner reached into the night stand, finding and grabbing a small bottle.

Later, the younger of the two could feel a cool, and wet index pressing on his entrance. It was rubbing against the pucker, circling around it, before pressing against the hole, and penetrating it, slowly. The intruder made its way in, and it didn't feel comfortable at first. Yusei squirmed slightly, as the probing continued. Then, the movement and attention returned to his member, made him almost forget about it, almost.

The finger moved in and out, rubbing against the clenched walls, feeling around the tight hole. Atemu groaned against the cock, causing a slight vibration.

The intruder dug deeper, forcing itself in a bit, as it went in more. Yusei could feel that the finger was searching- "Shit!"

Atemu smirked around the member, letting go, making a popping sound as he released it. "Language, Yusei-kun," he said as the index rubbed against the same spot.

"A-ah! Again!"

"How demanding."said an amused voice.

Another finger was added along with the first invader, rubbing and pushing against the pleasure spot. Yusei started to push back more against the wanted fingers, then a third finger added, as the walls started to pull the fingers in with every pleasure wave they sent.

Atemu put his mouth on the member once again, taking it in, moving up and down, faster. Yusei couldn't decide whether to thrust more into the mouth or push down on the fingers. Then that tightening feeling in his lower gut warned him.

"C-coming..." he said very lowly, causing Atemu to give a questioning hum around the member. "Coming!" The louder warning caused the mouth to work faster, and the finger to push more, in and out. Yusei released once again, as Atemu greedily drank the ejaculation, gulping and enjoying the taste.

Atemu sat up as he licked his own lips. Yusei sat up to press his hands against the broad chest. Capturing the black sleeveless shirt, pulling and tugging, giving the sign to get rid of the clothing. Atemu gave in, and helped pull the shirt over his head. The fingers traced on the hard, and firm chest as the Egyptian gave a low moan.

If this is what Kendo did to him, building up such a great body... Yusei's fingers were pulled away and intertwined with another.

"It's your night." The elder said gently, capturing the lips of Yusei, and pushing him back down on the bed. Yusei just let himself be pushed, but moved his fingers to tug on the leather pants, and a slight brush against the lower parts, and Yusei could feel that the member was dangerously hard. He didn't know how his boyfriend lasted so long.

Atemu worked on his own pants, groaning in the kiss, as his hard flesh wasn't held back anymore. Yusei tugged the leather clad down to the knees, and the other pushed it away with his legs, along with his underwear.

The elder nipped on Yusei's lips, while his fingers were working on the bottle of lube, and he coated himself. Large hands open the legs up more, pushing them more to reveal the pink hole. Yusei felt a large invader going into his entrance. He hissed as it pushed more into him, then let out a pained whimper as the head slowly penetrated. Atemu released his lips, eyebrows knotted together. A worried stare focused on the bottom boy. "I can stop, if you wish." he suggested.

Yusei shook his head. His hands folded behind the other's neck, pulling him closer, his chin resting against the broad shoulder. "Keep going. I want you to. Don't stop." Atemu nodded, as his hands tightened the grip around the thighs, and push his hips against the other, continuing the penetration.

Yusei bit his lip as the pain continued. Atemu told him to relax, so it could be easier, and Yusei had to force his body to loosen up the best it can, as each inch pushed in. His boyfriend pressed kisses on his neck to soothe him. Yusei had to dig his finger tips into the man's back.

Finally, he was all the way in, and Yusei released a breath, he didn't even realize that he was holding in, while the other deeply groaned.

Atemu continued his butterfly kisses, resisting to move anymore, until the other was ready.

Yusei held on tighter, moving his hips. "Move."

The Egyptian started slow, thrusting carefully and slowly. Lips pursed together in a thin line, holding back the urge to go any faster.

At first, the slow thrusts were welcomed, getting used to the size in him, which, at first, was very difficult. The throbbing member in him only grew harder with each beginning thrust, and Yusei can hear the deep growls escaping from the other boy. He was sliding in and out, from the tip to the base. The whole cock, every inch, being pushed and taken in the hole, stretching it. After some time, Yusei can feel his body relax more with each moment, getting used to the member in him. Yusei moaned as he can feel himself turning hard, once again.

"Faster." The younger said against the bronze skin.

The pace quickened, this time his boyfriend didn't tease him, or make things go slower.

Atemu gave another kiss on the cheek before breaking free of the hold on his neck. He reached under the knees, and placed the legs on top of his shoulders. His hands trailing the thighs, moving lower to make a secure hold on the both sides of the hip. Angled himself to go deeper into the other.

Ankles instantly hooked on each other, and fingers fisted the bed fabric. Sounds unknowingly spurted from Yusei's mouth. Atemu's hips moving to a certain angle to push against a sensitive spot.

"Mmm- A-ah! Ah!"

Bundles of nerves were hit with every thrust taken in. The elder watched his boyfriend shake, and buck under him, and honestly, there couldn't be a more beautiful sight. Dying to hear more moans, and whimpers, Atemu made the thrusts faster, harder, and more shallow, and deeper,making sure to rub and hit his lover's prostate.

_Lover..._

Screams of pleasure were louder, and uncontrollable, forgetting, or not giving a damn about the neighbors.

Grunts, and deep moans escaped from the man on top.

Yusei's cock endlessly dripping, leaking with pre-cum.

_So close, so very, very close..._

Thrusts never slowed , or ceased, they became more rapid, with no rhythm, or no desire to stop.

Atemu's name escaping from the other's lips, over and over again, like a chant, a very wonderful chant. Yusei's desperate want to hold something; clenching and balling the fabric wasn't enough. As if the Egyptian read minds, he removed the legs from his shoulders, lowering himself, pressing his tongue into Yusei's mouth.

Yusei clung on to him, nails scratching his back, the power to battle the tongue in his mouth disappeared a long time ago. Yusei could only slightly rub his tongue on the other, losing himself in lust.

"I-I..." Yusei was managed to escape from the heated kiss. "...going to... c-cum! Mmm!"

The pace quickened, going harder into him. The pounding was pure bliss, and Yusei couldn't hold anything back. The pleasure sent him to cloud nine, and beyond that.

Once again, his back arched high, hips raised, and his loud cry was muffled against the other lips and tongue, as he was finally able to release on both of their stomachs and chest.

A few more hard thrust passed, before Atemu came into him, filling him up to the brim. Both had to catch their breath when the top pulled back from their intense kiss. Yusei collapsed on to the bed, while Atemu laid on top of him. Their shallowed breaths evening out, and their hearts returning to their normal heart rate.

The elder pulled out from heat, and Yusei silently moaned. Atemu chuckled as he rolled to the side. "Were you satisfied?"

"Mmmm."

"Should I take that as a 'yes'?"

"Mmmmmm." Yusei just rolled into his chest, arms circling around the elder's chest,burying his face into the tan skin.

Atemu gave another low chuckle, and returned the embrace, grabbing the blankets and pulling it over them. The two cuddling in each others warmth, basking in the aftermath. Just as the two were about to settle for sleep, there was a soft thump on the door.

The two sat up, well, Yusei tried to, but there was a pain in his back side. A hiss escaped from his mouth as he settled back down. His boyfriend gently patted his arm, removing the covers from his form, retreating the thrown underwear and putting it on. Atemu let out a yawn as he went over to the closed door, expecting that Bakura forgot his key.

When the door flew open, and the ground slightly shook as a pile of bodies fell. Yusei peaked around the man to see their friends at the door, some crashed on the floor. Blue eyes blinked when the realization hit him.

"Hey! Atemu! What a pleasant surprise!"

"It was Jack's idea!"

"You recorded it!"

"No, I didn't!"

"Malik brought me here!"

"Stop lying!"

Yusei would be highly upset, if he didn't see his boyfriend's fist clench. Then, he felt sorry for them. Poor, poor souls. Yusei leaned to catch Crow's eyes, and mouthed, "Run."

**XOXO**

Looking back, Yusei couldn't help but chuckle at the memory. It wasn't much fun for them, after Atemu caught them. His possessive boyfriend could be so... brutal sometimes. He felt the mentioned person shift next to him. He looked up at the sleeping person's face. Yusei smiled up at the picture, and turned his head to his hand. He flexed the fingers, as he stared at the diamond ring on his finger.

He went from Fudo-kun, to Yusei-kun, to Yusei Sennen.

Never thought the two could make it this far.

* * *

**Apparently, Atem is a whore, and Yusei is very commanding in bed. Oh, my. **

**I didn't want anyone really bragging about sleeping with Atem, except for the girl math class, but I thought I would put in something that would tick off Yusei, and push him. You don't realize you want something, until it's taken. It could give you the sense of their arguments, and problems they faced as a couple. At least, I hope it does. I made Atem taller, because he sounded taller in the lemon. I don't know if that is the best way to put it, but that's how I feel. **

**If it's terrible, then I must apologize. It's my FIRST yaoi, and my first yaoi lemon, so it might not be top notch. **

**I just wanted to add the ending with the rest listening at the door, because my friend found it funny.**

**I would appreciate all input, whether you love it, or hate it, but no flames please, that's just childish.**


End file.
